


Halo

by reinadefuego



Category: The Wire
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Kima preps for a Halloween party.Written for challenge 554 - "angel" at femslash100.





	Halo

"I look ridiculous," Kima says, turning so she can check the fake wings still sit over her shoulder blades. The fluffy halo sticking up above her head finalises her Cheryl-approved costume. "Like Cupid got fucking hammered and woke up in a chicken coop."

"It's one night." Cheryl kisses her, then nudges her towards the doorway. "Might even get a donut afterwards."

"Girl, I told you I can't hold a donut, now gimme the keys." Kima holds her hand out flat. Just for one night, sure, and however long Cheryl holds onto the evidence. "Shit, let's just get outta here alright?"


End file.
